They Whisper of Betrayal
by Pippin's LadyKnight
Summary: Angsty, but with good bits of humor here and there. Centered around Sayid, and the mysterious "Alex". Rated R in last chapter for violence
1. Chapter one

THEY WHISPER OF BETRAYAL

Chapter 1

He was having the dream again. The one that made him cry out softly, the sound only just forcing its way past his lips. The dream that made him clasp, and unclasp his hands, as if trying to hold onto something from a long time ago. In his slumber…he was back in the Republican Guard, wearing his uniform, hat jauntily tilted to the side, a grim look on his face as he stalked down the narrow strip in between the blocks of cells.

Looking this way and that, frantic, but showing no emotion, his face set as if made of marble, normally expressive eyes: hard, and flinty like jet stones. He was searching for her, as always for Nor…Nadia.

And as always, when he reached the very end of the last row, his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. The sound whirring in his ears like a landslide... The last cell was unlocked. He didn't even have to fumble to open the latch. It came away from the heavy door with mere more than a gentle tug…

And Sayid already knew what he would find, when the door swung open on its bolt hinges. The thought of it filled him with dread, and longing both. And he felt as if his blood had begun to chill in his veins.

Slowly, he reaches out a shaking hand to the handle…he begins to tug softly, almost wishing the door would never open. But knowing it must do just that. He tugs harder, more incessantly, and harder still, until with a SLAM the heavy wood and steel hits the stone of the wall with a force that resonates in his ears, drowning out the sound of his heart…

He sinks to his knees as he hurriedly scans the barren cell…and where his beloved should have lain, in her place was a black satin bag; and an ever spreading pool of crimson blood. Sayid collapses to the unforgiving floor, laying his head on his bent knees as sobs rack his young well-muscled body.

Desolate, he looks up once more, eyes streaming, and void of emotion but for pain. He screams her name desperately, hoping, praying… that her blood would not have been spilled so wrongly, 'NADIA!'

"Hello Sayid."

Sayid awakes with a jolt, and blinking rapidly, tries to adjust his eyes to the dim light of the coming dawn. He shudders as he remembers the dream, and swears he heard a woman's voice call his name. He sighs as he recognizes the blue tarp that he has fashioned into a tent, and he remembers that he is still on the god-forsaken island.

With a groan, he begins to move into a sitting position. But suddenly, he can feel the cold evenness of harsh metal against the base of his throat…the flat of a knife. As he gasps, the blade is pushed a hair deep into his skin…blood trickles down the side of his neck.

He fights to remain calm, and in the end, his training takes over instinctively, and he masks all emotions. "Who…Who are you?" He murmurs, voice even. "And how do you know my name?" He is sure now; it was his captor's voice he had heard.

She laughs a psoriatic sound, rusty with disuse.

And the laugh sounds vaguely familiar, Sayid wonder's where he has heard it before. Then the woman begins to speak, in quiet tones, sounding almost sated, as if she weren't holding a blade to his throat, but merely chatting with him.

"I have been watching you for days, Sayid." She murmurs, and her fingernails bite into his scalp, as she buries a hand in his hair, and tightens her hold. She tilts his head back slightly, and remains behind him, so he cannot see her face.

"Why? Why have you been spying on us, on me? What have you to hide?" He asks, wincing as she puts pressure on the blade. He can feel the heat of her behind him, can hear her breathing, smooth and even, as if she had just woken up.

"Who is she?" She answers instead. And the question rings in Sayid's ears. He has heard it before on this island.

"Who is who? I don't know what you are speaking of." He says, clenching his teeth, and wondering why she doesn't just kill him and get it over with. Why toy with him like this?

"Nor...Nadia. You said her name when I touched your face, reached out to me. She must mean very much to you." His captor told him coldly. Then, voice softening, she added, "People cannot lie when asleep, and often share their most secret, and strongest desires. Is that what you desire, Sayid? This woman you dream of?"

His heart beat faster. The sound of it filling his ears, as it had done for so many nights...so many dreams. Then, suddenly he can hear footsteps outside of his tarp. He prays it is Jack, or even Sawyer. But she has heard it too, and she flexes her fingers in his hair, grips tighter, and jerks his head back.

"Sayid?" A voice whispers, "Are you awake?"

Shannon.

The tarp stirs, and she pulls back the flap, dawn light streaming in, she sees Sayid, and screams, a high, desperate sound of horror. But Sayid's captor doesn't move, doesn't speak. Just kneels there, behind him in the sand, a fist full of his jet hair in her hand, and her knife to his throat.

People come running, and as they do, her breath becomes ragged. Shannon looks around frantically, trying to decide if she should run, or come to his rescue, a stricken look on her face.

Kate is first to reach them. She doesn't hesitate for more than a second, and keeps running towards them. But she halts as the knife is pushed deeper, and Sayid groans with pain. "Sayid!" She screams.

And his captor's hand tightens even more when she sees Kate. There is a tremendous pain, like fire in Sayid's throat. She has cut him deeper with the knife. But unintentionally, Sayid realizes. Her hand is trembling...she is scared.

The knowledge of it comes like a blow to Sayid. He feels pity, and forgiveness, where he should have felt anger, and hate towards her. Jack arrives.

"Sayid," He says, confused. Not knowing if she would kill Sayid, if he came any closer.

Her breath behind him stirs his hair. She moves closer to Sayid, her body pressed against his now, and Sayid swears he can feel the rapid beat of her heart on his back. He breathes slowly and calmly, and wonders if his blood will end up spilt on the sand...Nothing but a fading reminder of his presence.

Then there is a scream, and the pressure of the knife against his throat laxes. He pushes himself up, tries to stand, but the woman's hand is still entwined in his hair, and as she is tackled to the ground, she jerks Sayid with her. Sayid catches a glimpse of bleach-blonde hair, and realizes that Shannon tackled his captor from behind.

Sayid, fearing for Shannon more than himself, twists in the woman's hold, reaching back to grab her wrist, and puts unrelenting pressure on the tendons there, forcing her to release his hair. She hisses in pain, and releases. Sayid whirls her arm behind her and up against her back, reaching his other arm in front of him around her waist, holding her to him.

She kicks, using both feet in a desperate attempt to knock him off balance, and send them sprawling. "No!" He shouts firmly, and she ceases to struggle. He keeps his hold tight, just incase, and readies himself for another attack, standing feet slightly more apart, to keep balance.

SMACK! Her head slams backwards into his, her skull connecting with his nose, and the left side of his face. He groans, and blinks as his vision clouds, and his ears ring. She begins to kick once more, and not knowing what else to do, Sayid hooks a leg around hers, and sweeps them out from under her.

She falls just as he knew she would, and he topples down as well, landing on top of her, and keeping one wrist still pinned behind her.

Jack rushes in to help now, pulling out his belt and looping it around her wrist. Sayid reaches under her, and reveals her other arm, and they finish binding her. All the while, she remains quiet, and yielding beneath them.

They roll her over onto her back, and Sayid gets his first glimpse of her face. It is oval, with higher cheek bones, and a strong mouth, her nose looks as if it might have been broken once, a long time ago, and she glares at him out of spiteful green-hazel eyes. Then he notices her hair.

It is short, perhaps only an inch or two long in the longest point, and dark ashy brown, framing her face in a short halo, and ragged in different bits, as if she had cut it with a knife instead of scissors. She notices him looking, and turns her head, looking towards the left corner. Sayid can't help it, he looks too, and gasps at what he sees.

Long ash brown tresses litter the sand of his tent. Some at least two feet long. She cut her hair in his tent. He looks back to her face, sees her smile maliciously. He looks at what she is wearing then, and recognizes his own clothes. One of his tank tops, barely hugging her petite frame, and a pair of his jeans, crudely belted at the waist, the folds of extra fabric helping to keep them snug against her.

Jack notices all of this too, and asks the question that just went off in Sayid's mind, "How long was she in here, Sayid?"

But Sayid can only shake his head. And stare at her, as she turned the full force of her hatred and malice on him with her eyes. She never uttered a word.

OOO


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

They had no choice. She fought them with all she could muster, she kicked, she tried to bite, and she spit. They could not contain her. They were forced to bind her to a tree. It was the only way, lest she run off into the jungle.

And so she sat, back pressed uncomfortably against the rough trunk, knees bent beneath her. Glaring at any that came near. She took on the look of a wild animal, caged...trapped and hating the world.

She sat there for hours, not sleeping, barely blinking, only turning her head away when the sun crept into the sky and began to blaze with the island heat they had all become so familiar with.

Jack had tried to talk to her. Using the calm, soothing voice he used when someone was afraid, or panicking. She glared at him and refused to answer. Finally, she spat in his face, pulling her lips back, face twisting into a snarl. Jack calmly got up, and retreated, nodding to her, before he walked away.

Sayid watched it all from the confines of his tent. People gawked from a distance, whispering, and pointing at her. She had not given them her name, so they used generic callings like woman, and girl, and she.

Kate came with water. But She only tuned her head away, face pressed against the tree, as she coughed. Kate said something, and her eyes snapped open, focussing for the barest moment on Kate's face. Something smoldered in her eyes.

Then she closed them, and turned away once more. Kate set down the open jar of water, and began to walk away. She halted when she heard the smash. And turned around quickly.

All that was left of one of their precious water holders were a few shards; the water they had held seeping into the sand at the base of the nearest tree. One of the girl's legs was stretched out before her. She buried her toes in the sand, and smirked at the distress on Kate's face.

Kate came back, and knelt before her once more, this time, without a look of understanding on her face. "WHY did you do that!" She shouted, pointing accusingly at the remains of the jar.

The girl smirked again, and refused to answer.

"I said WHY! Answer me, I know you can! Now tell me, why did you do that!" Kate shouted into her face.

The girl spat, hitting Kate squarely, and fueling the fire of her rage. With an anger-trembling hand, Kate reached up, and wiped the spit away, eyes still locked with the prisoners. Then she spat right back at her.

The girl stared straight ahead, as it dripped down her face, never flinching, never speaking. She stared right through Kate. And infuriated, Kate whirled up, and stalked away.

They left her alone, for the rest of that day. No one came to offer more water; no one tried to speak to her. No one offered her shade. They had accepted her as wild. No one wanted to help her now.

Sayid stared at her from his tent all the while. And never once did she look his way.

OOO


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3

That night, when they were cooking the last of the boar Locke had brought the day before, Sayid brought up the prisoner.

"I do not think she should be left alone. She must be frightened, and it would be disappointing if her friends came, and freed her in the night." He said, eyes staring into the flames.

"I know, Sayid. But what are we supposed to do? Bring her into one of the caves? Move her into someone's tent? You saw how she acted today. She wants nothing to do with us. And you, yourself woke up this morning with your own knife pressed to your throat." Jack answered, shaking her head.

"I know that. I know, but what are you suggesting we do? Just leave her there, tied to that tree? After what happened to Scott, and Claire?" Sayid answered, keeping his anger at that idea hidden, and masked.

"Sayid, for all we know, she could be one of THEM. She probably is one of them." Jack answered, keeping his gaze averted.

"I won't leave her tied to that tree, Jack. That is madness." Sayid answered angrily, standing abruptly.

"And I won't have you and her in the same tent, Sayid. She tried to kill you this morning, remember?" Jack looked up then, eyes locking with Sayid's, telling him to stand down.

"I'll take her." Sawyer said, and Jack and Sayid's eyes both snapped to the scruffy looking man, leaning on a boulder, and smoking a cigarette.

"What?" Jack questioned, bristling slightly at the sight of Sawyer.

"I said I'll...Take...Her." He retorted sarcastically, as if he were talking to someone who was 'not all there'.

"I know what you said, Sawyer. But what did you mean?" Jack snapped. Sayid kept silent, scanning Sawyer's face, looking for a motive as to why he would take the girl.

"Whoa, settle down there, Doc. I just figured, since I was practically the only one who managed to talk to her without ending up with a face full of spit, you'd be happy to let me take her off your hands for the night. Muhammad over there is right...you can't just leave her tied to that tree, she'll split before midnight." Sawyer answered, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"And why would you want to watch her? Since when do you contribute to anything; when there is no profit in it for yourself?" Sayid asked, almost angrily.

Sawyer shrugged, "I don't really give a damn about the rest of you, Say—id. I just thought you might warm up to the idea, given the alternative. And hell, I barely sleep at night anyway. So I bet we'd have some real cozy conversations."

The way he said it made Sayid tense, and step forwards. Sawyer, smirked, and looked back to Jack. "What about it, Doc?"

Jack nodded, not looking at either at them, but staring into the flames. "Alright. Sawyer, you can watch her. FOR THE NIGHT, mind you." He said, standing up.

Then walking close to Sawyer, until he was only inches from his face Jack added, "But if you do ANYTHING to harm her...touch her, force her to do anything she doesn't want to...It'll be YOU who's tied to that tree tomorrow. Is that clear, Sawyer?"

And without even the slightest twitch, Sawyer answered...his trade mark smirk on his face, "Clear as crystal, Jackass." He turned and walked away.

Then Claire who had obviously just heard their little three-way exchange, toddled out from one of the caves, and came to stand close to the fire, a small, but uncertain smile on her face.

Jack smiled when he saw her, knowing she wanted to ask something, but wouldn't, for a couple of minutes at least.

"Um..." she started, and Jack nodded for her to continue. "Um...I was wondering whose going to feed the, uh...girl?" She finished, laying a hand on her distended stomach.

Jack looked to Sayid, the back to Claire. "I thought I would try. Any reason that you asked?"

"Well, yes, because today, when I was sitting by her, you know, reading and such. She well, she said, she said my name. And I thought, maybe, since she didn't try to hurt me, or spit at me or anything, maybe she'd eat if I gave it to her?" Claire said uncertainly.

"She said your name?" Sayid asked, leaning towards Claire.

Claire nodded. "Um-hmm, just 'Claire'. That's what she said, but she probably heard it from someone. Now that she's here, I'm not the topic of the gossip and whispers anymore."

Jack smiled at her masking his other emotions, and nodded, handing her an aluminum plate of boar meat, in two portions. One for Claire, and one for the girl. "You can try. Just don't set the whole plate within kicking range. Kate made that mistake earlier, and it cost us a water jar..."

OOO


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4

Claire walked uncertainly up towards the tree. The girl's eyes snapped up when she saw her and the malice in them dimmed slightly. Claire smiled, and lowered herself to the ground with a groan, placing a hand on her stomach. The plate of boar rested close to her lap.

Claire had decided to try a new approach, and started talking, about nothing really, just what ever came to her mind.

"So..." She started, still smiling, her sunflower hair swept back in a loose ponytail. "I heard you cut your hair. In Sayid's tent, huh?"

Silence.

Claire nodded, and continued to talk. "Well, short hair does look good on you, you've got the face for it. They said some of the strands were over two feet long. You must have been growing that for a while. How old are you, anyway?"

Silence.

"Hmm, well, I'd say you're about nineteen or twenty. A good age to be sure." Claire sighed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." She took a strip of boar meat and chewed it, then another.

She looked around calmly, chewing, with her hand on her stomach. Then she turned back to the girl. "Would you like some? It's very good. If you close your eyes and picture it, it could be roast beef."

Silence.

Claire shrugged, and began talking again. "I'm not new to the silent treatment you know. The others...they avoid me like the plague most of the time. The only ones who talk to me are Charlie, and Jack. Sometimes Sayid or Kate, but I can tell I make them nervous."

Silence.

"Not much of a talker, are you? I don't know why. I would have killed for someone to just sit and talk with about a week ago. Can't you at least tell me your name? Or say you're hungry? I know you are, and all you have to do is say it, and I'll give you something."

Silence. Then, one earth shattering word... "Itraya."

Claire looked up expectantly. "Your name is...Itraya?" She asked, smiling. "That's a pretty name. Did...um, your parents name you that?"

At the word 'parents', she started but Itraya wouldn't say anything else. Claire held a piece of boar by her mouth, but she wouldn't eat it. She refused to look at Claire anymore, and just sat there, legs still bent beneath her, face turned away and eyes closed. Claire nodded, thanked her, and walked away in defeat.

XXX

"Her name is Itraya." Claire told Jack as she came to rest on a rock beside him. She set down the half-eaten plate of food.

"She told you that? That, that was her name?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes, and no. I asked her what her name was, and also kind of asked her to tell me she was hungry, so I'd give her some boar. But all she answered with, was the word 'Itraya.' Weird, no? Perhaps she was just speaking in a different language or something. I don't think she speaks English." Claire answered.

"She speaks English perfectly." Sayid told them, "She talked to me briefly in the tent, when she had the knife to my throat. Yes, her English is fine."

'Well then, Itraya it is." Commented Sawyer, bringing back a dirty airplane plate. "Uh, how do I get her off a that tree, Doc?"

Jack looked at Sawyer with disgust. "Sayid and I will help you. AND here are the rules, if you can't abide by these, no deal."

Sawyer nodded, eyebrow raised.

Jack continued, "You keep her wrists tied, and her knees. Sayid found some more rope, so you will tether her to your own wrist, not anything else. You must not hit, slap, or kick her. And..."

"And no hanky-panky. Yeah, I know that one." Sawyer finished.

"Good. Sayid will come and get her in the morning. We are assuming you will still be alive, and she will still be there. But if not...what would you want us to do with your body? Burial, or cremation?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Very funny, Jackass just gimme the damn rope, and lets get this thing over with..."

OOO


	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5

"So...what? We're just gonna sit here all night, staring at each other?" Sawyer commented dryly. Itraya was seated in front of him, bound at the wrists, and knees as ordered.

In the hour they had been together she had already spat at him and missed, and hit him on the face with her bound hands twice. He was more wary now, keeping a little distance between them, and aggravating her with words, waiting for her to snap and start talking.

"Not that I mind, I'm a silent guy. And the view is pretty nice from this angle." He said, tilting his head a bit, and running his eyes over her loose tank top. She glared at him, and if looks could kill, he knew his heart would have stopped beating about an hour ago. But still he pressed on.

"We can do this all night, cricket. And in fact, probably will, considering the good doctor has made it quite clear that I'm not to get closer than striking distance of you."

She smirked, and continued to be silent.

Sawyer sighed exasperatedly. And looked down absently at the tether that was tied around his wrist and hers. Grinning mischievously, he got an idea. He glanced innocently back at Itraya, who was balanced on her knees before him, and gave the tether a little tug.

She rocked forwards, as he knew she would, and put out her hands to catch herself if she fell. He tugged again, and again she rocked forwards. Sawyer smiled when she looked at him, the malice and anger growing in her eyes. He tugged once more, harder this time, while she was distracted with his face...

And down she went. She caught herself on her bent elbows, then turned to the side, so it looked like she was still kneeling, only laying down. She huffed, but didn't say anything. She pushed herself slowly back up, and kneeled again. Glaring at Sawyer's smiling face.

He tugged the tether again. She rocked. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, and Sawyer stopped next mid-tug. But Itraya only closed her mouth and jerked on the tether herself, throwing her weight into it, and toppling backwards.

Sawyer went sprawling, she hear him hit with a thud, then spit the sand out of his mouth, and curse. She laughed scornfully.

Then his face loomed above her own, "Oh...she does have a voice! And here I was starting to get worried." He said with cold sarcasm. And she stared up at him, the laughter gone from her face.

"Here! Let me help you up!" Sawyer continued, and swooped down, gathering her into his arms. She looked at him in shock, as he carried her over to his makeshift bed, and dropped her. But the look was soon masked with one of contempt as he sat down beside her.

"Come on! Just say something. Say your own damn name for all I care! Go on and say you're really a boar in women's clothing!" He bellowed, between clenched teeth. And she swung her legs up behind him and kicked as hard as she could.

He went sprawling onto the sand once more, and gasped as he tried to refill his lungs with air. Itraya was on him in seconds, kneeling in the small of his back, and desperately reaching for the knife in his back pocket.

Sawyer tried to move, but couldn't with the pressure on his back, and started calling for help instead. Itraya ignored him and in one last attempt managed to grasp the hilt of the knife between her palms. She cut the bonds on her knees quickly, and nicked Sawyer's back in the process. He hollered, and She stood up, wincing at the pain in her legs.

Knife still grasped in her palms, she quickly move over to the bed, sat down, and put the knife between her knees. She began sawing at the ropes on her wrists frantically, managing to make small cuts on her wrists, and hands. Sawyer started to get up, groaning, and she hacked faster, trying to pry her hands apart.

Sawyer saw what she had done, and quickly threw himself at her. The rope snapped, and she pocketed the knife before he was even close.

"Give me that damn knife! Give it to me!" Sawyer shouted. And she stood there, ready to reach into her pocket and use it on him instead.

But instead, she just sprinted forwards, catching him off guard, and kicked him in the leg. He howled in pain, and spun after her, and if she'd have had any hair that was long enough for him to grasp, he would have caught her.

But she'd already taken care of that.

She bolted from the tent and straight into a warm solid object. It grabbed hold of her, and they both fell into the sand. She fought her instinct to scream, and thrashed instead.

Then she found herself pinned to the ground, staring up into the handsome worried face of Sayid. At the sight of him she thrashed harder, throwing sand up around her, and letting out a shriek.

"Did he hurt you?" Sayid shouted, shaking her, "Did he hurt you?"

And all she could do was laugh maniacally. Here she was, running from a man she had almost had to kill, and this insolent fool asks if he hurt HER. She was an outsider, and he was worried for her. Stupid.

And as sorry as she was that she had to do this to him, she brought one of her newly freed knees up into his groin, and with a groan, pushed him off of her. He went easy, and scattering sand, she sprinted up, and took off running...

OOO


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6

"She's gone." Sawyer said between clenched teeth, standing in front of Jack in his fire-lit cave.

"What do you mean, she's gone, Sawyer? When Sayid and I left, she was perfectly there." Jack said angrily, putting his head in his hands.

"He is right Jack. I heard the commotion in his tent, he was shouting at her. And fearing for her safety, I went to go get her. When I reached the outside of the tent, I heard Sawyer curse, and then she bolted out of the tent and ran into me. We fell, and her hands and legs were unbound. She kicked me, and ran." Sayid added.

"Who's gone, dudes?" Hurley asked, rubbing his eyes, obviously having just woken up.

"Itraya." Jack and Sayid answered together.

"Who?"

"The girl that was tied to the tree today. She escaped." Sayid explained loudly, casting a look at Sawyer, who glared.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down in here? All these damn caves are connected, and everything echoes, my boy is trying to sleep." Said a sleep mussed Michael. Then, seeing the looks on everyone's faces asked, 'What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, we've just got our own little version of an escaped convict on the loose, that's all." Sawyer commented dryly.

"Sawyer, dude, nobody needs the sarcasm right now. We've all just woke up anyway, even if you've been awake. So why is this such a big deal? She was only our prisoner for like what? A couple hours?" Hurley continued, yawning.

"What's all the bloody commotion, there's a pregnant women who needs her rest trying to sleep in the next cave, and everything bloody echoes!" Charlie shouted, heedless of his own warning, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, and I bet she needs YOU in there to what, deliver the baby?" Sawyer spat.

"Stuff it, you great prat." Charlie snapped at Sawyer.

And Sawyer in response answered, while throwing his hands up, "Well sorree, Chah-lie." Imitating Claire's way of saying Charlie's name.

"Shut up, you stuu—pid git!" Charlie shouted, and moved towards Sawyer angrily. But Hurley grabbed him by the arm, and managed to contain him.

"Gawd! Why don't ALL of you just shut up!" Shannon bellowed, a surprising loud bellow, considering her size. "You all just Frick'n woke me up, and if someone doesn't tell me why, I'm going to make sure the rest of these people are all woken up too!"

By this time, Jack was just about fed up. "Well, then before we attract any more members to our little powwow, lets take this all outside. But keep close together, and nobody stray without telling someone where you're going!"

Outside, in the sultry tropical heat, with the flashlight beams collecting mosquitoes like flies to honey, people soon began to complain... Shannon mostly.

Until Sawyer laid into her, every other word out of his mouth his cruel nickname for her, 'sticks', whence Shannon got so flustered, she blurted out "Shut up, Sawyer! Just Shut up! Or I'll have Boone shut you up for you!"

That's when Sayid noticed that Boone was not even with them. He turned to Shannon questioning, "Where is your brother, any way, Shannon?" Not that Sayid missed the presence of the biggest thorn in his side at the moment, but still...

She stopped shouting at Sawyer instantly, and turned to scan the faces around. "I don't know. He was sleeping only a few feet away from me...He should have woken up when I did..."

"And where's bloody Locke? Right when we could use the bloke, he decides to be a heavy sleeper." Charlie added testily.

"Where IS Locke?" Echoed Jack, looking around to see if anyone had an answer. Michael shrugged, Shannon scowled her opinion, and Sawyer laughed.

"And why are YOU laughing, Sawyer?" Asked Sayid.

"Because those two idiots obviously took off into the jungle, that's why. You don't have to be a HEART surgeon to figure that out. They've been disappearing for hours on end in the daylight, and they obviously decided that they needed to work a little overtime...On what ever the hell they're working on, that is." He said, throwing up his hands.

"So, Locke and Boone are out in the Jungle, with some crazy lady who stole Sawyer's knife, a bunch of rabid polar bears, and some freaking monster...at NIGHT?" Hurley said incredulously.

"That looks about the SIZE of it, doesn't it? Big guy?" Sawyer said, throwing a meaningful look at Hurley, who flushed brilliantly, and turned away. Charlie verbally jumped on Sawyer for the insult.

"What is the BLOODY matter with you?" He started, then continued, pointing a finger in the air as if saying eureka!

"Oh wait, I remember, some bloody incapacitated, half starved, and TIED prisoner, got the better of you, stole a bloody knife right out of your OWN pocket, managed to free herself, dodge you completely and take off into the jungle!"

"Hold up there Has-been, Hurley's a BIG guy, I'm pretty sure he can defend himself, isn't that right?" Sawyer retorted, glaring at the larger man. Hurley shrugged nervously and held his tongue, Sawyer laughed.

Then Kate appeared out of the shadows. "Shut up, Sawyer, and leave off with the insults, you sound like a wailing two year old, you know that?" She told him, glaring, and smiling at Hurley.

"Kate, where have you been?" Jack questioned, moving forward, and putting both his hands on her shoulders. Kate almost flinched, but managed not to.

"Trying to trail that Loon, but she was too quick for me." Kate said, looking like she was resisting the urge to push Jack's hands off of her shoulders.

"What were you thinking? She's dangerous! She got the better of Sayid, a TRAINED soldier, and YOU went gallivanting off after her into the jungle?" Jack said, voice rising.

Kate stepped back, letting Jack's arms drop loosely off her shoulders. "Don't tell me what to do, Jack." She whispered angrily.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm not telling you what to do..." He started, "I'm telling you what NOT to do."

"It's the same thing, Jack, now do you want to hear the rest of what I have to say? Or do you NOT want me to do that either?" She said sarcastically, folding her arms, and staring him down. Jack only nodded.

"Well, when I was running, I ran into someone else. It was Boone, who was actually at that moment in time, following Locke. I asked him why, but he wouldn't tell me that, all he said was that they'd be back in the morning, and not to worry. I tried to tell him to keep on guard, because the prisoner escaped, but he took off too fast." Kate said in a huff.

"So they DON'T know about Itraya?" Jack said, glancing at Sayid.

"Who?" Kate asked, gaze snapping to Sayid in question.

"The prisoner, the damn escapee who stabbed me in the back literally, stole from me, and took of into the jungle. That's what she told us her damn name was anyway." Interjected Sawyer rudely.

'Yeah, they don't. I tried to tell them, but Boone wouldn't listen. I doubt we have anything to worry about anyways, he's with Locke right? The only one of us to have faced the monster and lived... If Boone's safe with anyone, it's with Locke." Kate finished quietly.

But Shannon caught the nervous energy, and fear in her tone, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up...to know that this scared even someone as fearless seeming as Kate...

Scared HER even more...

OOO


	7. Chapter severn

Chapter 7

Sayid awoke the next morning to screams. Shannon's screams. He flew out of bed quickly, pulling on a shirt, and leaving it half buttoned, and sprinted out into the daylight. What he saw shocked him beyond belief.

Shannon was collapsed in the sand clutching her brother's body to her chest. Sobbing in great heaves that shook her tiny frame. She was covered in his blood. And by the looks of it, he'd been dead for hours now.

The rest of the survivors were soon gathered in a clustering band around her, whispering and some even shedding tears, at the sight of Boone's broken, bloody corpse.

Sayid's first thoughts were of the monster, or one of the bears. Perhaps it had followed the scent of a wounded boar, and found the young American instead.

But then, scanning the faces for Jack, or Kate, or Locke, he found them missing. He took off walking fast, back in the direction on the caves, and he found them.

Jack and Kate were standing in front of Locke who held, a bound, and bloody Itraya to his chest with one arm, his other hand on the hilt of one of his many knives. She was silent, as always, but covered in dried blood, his once white tank top, now no more than a red second skin. And her short hair stiff and shiny, plastered to her forehead in different places. Sayid swallowed hard.

Kate noticed him first, and her eyes met his, they were blood shot from crying, and over bright even now. Jack looked solemn, and angry. Boone was the second one to be killed on the island, and where one death had been enough, two was just the final straw.

"Make her talk, Sayid." Jack told him. And Sayid's eyes snapped back to Itraya, who was staring out into space, not looking at, or seeing anyone.

"Jack, if you are suggesting that I FORCE her to talk, I won't. I made that mistake once already on this island, and hurt an innocent man. I won't resurrect any more demons from my past, just to hurt this woman, I won't."

"But she's not innocent." Locke commented, eyes stern.

"How? How do you know that it was not one of the bears? Or the monster? How do you know it was her?" Sayid questioned loudly.

"I found her holding his body, Sayid. She's covered in his blood! If you need more than that, just take a closer look at Boone's corpse!. No animal did that to him. Those are marks made by a knife." Locke answered calmly.

"Well, if you already know it was her, then why do we need her to tell us? Why must I make her talk?" Sayid questioned, getting angrier by the minute. He was ashamed at himself for torturing Sawyer, a man.

And he cringed at the prospect of torturing the strong willed wisp of a woman in front of him. Her screams, he was sure, would do nothing but remind him of the ones he's been forced to extract from Nadia, those long years ago. One of the horrific events in his past that birthed the nightmares that had haunted his sleep for seven years now.

"We need to know where she came from, Sayid. We need to know what made her do this. And I'm sure Shannon would like to know WHY she has to bury her...her brother on this god-forsaken island!" Jack exclaimed, words thick with unshed tears.

And looking around at Kate's stricken face, Locke's stern one, and Jack's begging eyes, the echo of Shannon's screams still ringing in his ears, Sayid could do nothing but agree...

OOO


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter 8

"Alright. But I'm going alone. I doubt that you, Jack, will want to watch her in pain. And it's best that her screams reach the ears of as little people as possible." Sayid said, void of emotion.

Jack nodded, and Locke roughly shoved Itraya towards Sayid. He grabbed onto one of her arms, tied behind her, and pulled her too him. She made no utterance of sorrow, or fear. And said nothing in her own defense.

Then Locke pressed a small knife into Sayid's free hand, avoiding his gaze. And Kate broke down, turning away, and allowing herself to be comforted by Jack. She mumbled words of disbelief between her sobs.

And whether it was the finalization of Boone's death that had set her off, or the thought of a woman younger than herself about to endure pain that would make even the toughest man scream, Sayid could not guess...

He took her deep in to the jungle. The sunlight streaming through the trees, heedless of the dark deed that was about to take place. Itraya still said nothing, and Sayid pushed her ahead of him at a faster pace then he knew she could manage easily, with her hands bound behind her.

He was telling her that whatever she may think, he WAS going to hurt her until she told him why. He would do what he must to avenge one of his own.

When he judged the distance to be far enough away, he looked for a small clearing, and found one that would do. He pushed her to the center of it, and shoved her to the ground, so that she was on both knees in front of him.

He tried to see into her eyes, but she kept her face tilted downwards. "Itraya, tell me why you killed the young man in the forest, Boone."

She made no effort to show that she'd heard him, and continued to stare at the ground.

"If you do not speak, or you lie, I will inflict growing amounts of pain upon you, until you do. And only the truth, do you understand? I will give you one last chance to tell me now, before I begin... and I pray for your own sake, that you answer me. Now tell me, why did you kill the man named Boone?"

She stared at the ground, silent. And Sayid, trying to distance what was happening now, and what had happened with Nadia, mercilessly turned upon her.

He roughly leaned down, and tilted her chin up, she looked at him out of dull eyes, and pressed her lips together firmly. "Tell me why you killed him." Sayid commanded.

She remained silent, and he slapped her...once, and open handed blow, not hard enough to even leave a mark. A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth, and she didn't answer. He slapped her again, her head turning with the force of it. She gasped.

"Why did you kill him? Tell me why, and I won't hurt you anymore."

She stared him in the eyes, and shook, but still remained silent. Sayid pulled rope out from his pack. He bound her legs at the ankles, and knees, so she would not be able to run, and undid the knot binding her hands behind her.

Her arms hung loosely at her sides, and she made no attempt to fight Sayid's approach. He grasped one of her wrists tightly, and held the knife Locke had given him with the other.

"Tell me now, or I will make you bleed." He said mechanically, moving onto the next level of torture, where the torturer graduated from sheer physical pain, to breaking the skin, and using internal pain.

She bit her lip, and flexed her fingers. Sayid tightened his grip, and using the very tip of the knife, made a small, but precise X in the middle of her palm, making sure to avoid major veins. She hissed, and tried to pull away. Sayid held fast, dropping the knife, and twisting her free arm up behind her.

She whimpered, which seemed such a weak sound, coming from someone who had not yet cried out. "Tell me." He commanded, twisting the wrist behind her back until he heard a small pop, though he made sure not to break it.

Her breathing was heavy, and she panted softly, watching as the blood welled up in a tiny bubble in the middle of her palm. Usually, the sight of one's own blood often stirred more cooperation...

"NO." She said between gritted teeth. "Just kill me, Sayid. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Then you will endure more pain." He said coldly, and he released her wrist, picking up the rope he had previously abandoned, and looping it back around her arms. She squeezed her hands into fists, and blood sank under the fingernails of her bloodied palm.

Sayid slit the bonds on her knees, forcing her back into a kneeling position, and sidling behind her, her pried one of her fists loose. He took hold of her index finger, and she in-took breath, preparing herself for pain.

"Tell me why you killed him...Or I swear, I will break this finger."

She laughed, or tried to, it was broken, and more of a pant, than a laugh.

He twisted, and yanked hard on her finger, hearing a crunch, and a small pop, as it left the delicate socket. She screamed.

"TELL ME!"

"N...n...NO!"

He dislocated her middle finger.

"Stop...ple...please!" she pleaded.

"I will stop, if you tell me why you killed him." Sayid said, face twisted, his heart wrenching with every sound of pain that escaped her lips. She trembled against him.

He released her hand, and moved in front of her. "Now tell me."

"He...he tripped me as I ran." She stared slowly, breathing ragged with pain. "And he, he pinned me to the ground. I screamed for him to release me, but he recognized my face, and started calling for the one named Locke. I kneed him in his groin, and pushed him off of me. I couldn't hear footsteps in the distance, but I knew his friend was close." She stopped and panted.

"He groaned, and threw himself at me, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me too him, and I was so close...so close to home, I couldn't be caught again."

Sayid listened with rapt attention, face stony. And She continued. "I pulled out the knife I got off of the man who took me to his tent. I stabbed him, near his belly button, and slashed outwards, hitting most of his major arteries. It was like bleeding a boar. He collapsed, and took me with him."

She looked up, tears at the corners of her eyes. "I saw how young he was then. And he looked at me in shock. I felt bad for killing him, but he wouldn't let me go. The last words to leave his lips were, 'tell Shannon that I love her,'. Then his eyes dimmed, and he bled out in my arms. The man Locke found us, and pried me away from him...bound me, and brought me back to camp. He carried the one I had killed over his shoulders..." She finished numbly.

She winced in pain, and Sayid surveyed the damage he had done to her. The side of her face was bruising pretty badly, her palm would need at least two stitches, and her two fingers would have to be set.

He asked her a question that had been bothering him since he had laid eyes on her. "Why were you in my tent? Why did you try to kill me?"

She laughed then, quietly, and sorrowfully. "That was not the first time I had been there, Sayid." She whispered.

Sayid felt his eyes widen, but somehow, he had almost suspected this. "What are you saying?"

"That it was the third time, to be exact. You didn't sleep often Sayid, and when you did, you often had troubled dreams. I thought...I could help you. So one night, when your breathing was even, I sneaked in, and lay beside you. Your arm went over me, like instinct, and you slept soundly. I stayed awake, and before the first light touched the sky, I retreated, and broomed away any evidence of myself."

"Why?"

"Why did I watch you? Or why did I sleep with you? I don't really know the answer to either. All I know, is that when my mother told me about you, I had to find out for myself."

Sayid started at the mention of her mother, but kept on, fearing she would stop talking soon. "Why did you try to kill me, then?"

"I did not want to. Or I would have done so, before that foolish girl wrestled me away. That was going to be my last visit. When you started having your nightmare while I was beside you, I knew what I was doing was not helping...

I got up, and decided to cut a lock of my hair, make it into a charm, and hang it above your sleeping spot. But I got carried away. I decided to cut it all off, and leave it for you to find. But you started to wake up. I panicked, and saw the knife on your table. I never wanted you to know I was ever there."

"Why did you steal my clothes?"

"I liked the smell of you Sayid, the feel of you. And I wanted to remember it. It was a trade of sorts, for all that I had sacrificed, including my hair."

"But, when we caught you, you looked at me so...so angrily, with such malice, I was sure your only intent was to take my life. But you tell me, you only wanted to bring me comfort?" He continued, kneeling, and locking his eyes more firmly with hers.

"You looked at ME like I was an...an outsider! I thought, even though you had never seen me, really seen me, you would still remember, or recall someone whom you had pressed against you for three nights! But you didn't. You saw me as a figure of death itself, and it infuriated me. You betrayed me!" She shouted, voice strong with emotion.

That's when it struck him. And he wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier...

I-t-r-a-y-a... B-e-t-r-a-y-a-l

They words were almost twin. And her laugh... he familiarity, Sayid knew now who he was reminded of when he looked at her...

"Your name is not Itraya." He said slowly, blinking in disbelief. She shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"It's Alex. And your mother's name is Danielle." He said, and it was not a question. It was a fact...

"Yes. This island has been my home for...as far back as I can remember. And the first years were happy, but then THEY came..." She said, eyes clouded with pain, and memories of long ago.

Sayid was overcome with emotion. He had FINALLY found a key. He had unlocked the first door himself, but now Alex would lead him through the rest. She had the answers...She knew, she REALLY knew...

There was a sound like a small muffled 'thunk' and Sayid brushed it away from his thoughts, and blurted out another question...

"Who? What others? What others?" He asked with anticipation. But she just stared at him wide eyed.

Then she moaned, a sound full of sorrow and pain.

His own eyes widened with horror, as hers became heavy lidded and sleepy. He rushed forward, exclaiming, "Alex, what's wrong?"

She began to fall, toppling backwards slowly, eyes still concentrated sleepily on his face. He quickly wrapped his arms around her back to steady her, when he felt it...

The hilt of a knife.

His hand came away covered in a film of crimson, and a horrified moan of "_Nooooo_!" Worked its way past his lips. He jerked the knife free from its place in the middle of her back, just to the left side of her spine.

Blood ran out in a red river, and he pressed his hand against the deep wound, trying to stem the flow. But it was useless. He looked into Alex's eyes, and she smiled dreamily.

"I'm sorry I killed him..." She whispered, "Tell Shannon that he loved her..."

"I will...I will." Sayid sobbed brokenly.

"And...Sayid?" She continued, beginning to gasp for breath. He nodded, as his tears fell on her upturned face.

"One...one...of your peop...people is...infected. Watch them..." She said raggedly. "Watch them..." She gasped once more, her back arching, and spurting more blood onto the earth. Then she was still. Her eyes glazed, and her lips turned pale.

Sayid sobbed, and eyes streaming, looked up, and found himself looking into the cold, hard, blue eyes of Shannon. She stood at the edge of the clearing, arms at her sides, a sadistic smile on her lips, then her eyes left his and traveled over Alex's tortured, broken body.

She looked back up, and met his gaze once more saying crisply, that sickly smile still on her lips, "Oh, don't worry Sayid. It's not, me...I'm not sick at all." Then she laughed, and turned on her heel to flee back towards the caves...

"Shannon!" Sayid screamed, and the echo of her manic laughter traveled back to him through the trees. He shivered, and allowed himself to be consumed with grief.

He no longer cared who died next...

END

OOOOOOO

Author: I hope everybody liked it. The chapters were so short, because I wrote it in more of an episode format, which is why I updated all at once to. Each new chapter was supposed to be like coming back to watching the show, after commercials. Well, let me know what you thought, I really appreciate feed back!

Pippinsgal011890


End file.
